


Silk and velvet

by mollywatson



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Bar, Cinnamon rolls, Couple, Dancing, Defiant - Freeform, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Family, Flash Fic, Fun, Girls' Night Out, Happy, Homophobia, Karaoke, Lesbian, Love, Memories, Montage, Romance, Sapphic, Singing, Soulmates, Sweet, Wholesome, danbeau, drunk, f/f - Freeform, full up, moment, queer, soft, tipsy, tired, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywatson/pseuds/mollywatson
Summary: Carol and Maria go dancing, and try not to wake up Monica
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 8





	Silk and velvet

Our noses fall together and we are silk and velvet, leather and fringe, "everything that's wrong with the world!" like the old woman here yells from the side of her mouth. We raise our voices and drown her out with laughter, still clutching to our broken attempt at this rasping country song that doesn't speak about us but still pours its familiarity over us. We swing each other through our beer-loose arms, push and pull in perfect (we think, anyway) sync, wrinkling our silk and velvet noses as we holler this tune into each other's mouths, that it may forever fill us up.

When we stumble into the lounge, leaning sleepily on each other with grateful, sappy grins on our faces, we - sort of - try not to wake up Monica. I'm sure you know how that goes.

Collapsed on the couch like lazy dogs, Maria paws at my face and I slide my sweat-dirty fingers through her hair.


End file.
